


Dave: Try Something New

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Red Romance, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has some sexual fantasies that intrigue Dave. So they give it a shot, of course, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Try Something New

To be perfectly honest, you normally didn’t like Rose intruding in on your relationships. You know she tries to be helpful, at least you usually think she’s trying to be helpful, but there’s absolutely nothing wrong with your relationship. If things do start to go wrong, she would definitely be the first person you came to. To some extent, you think she knows this. However, if she does, it clearly isn’t stopping her from dropping little phrases here and there that eventually drive you crazy. You know she knows you’ll give into your curiosity eventually and you absolutely loathe it.

“have any fantasies?” you ask pretty much out of the blue. Sollux doesn’t even look away from his computer, not that that is unusual. He goes right on clicking and you go right on reading your magazine, propped up comfortable on his bed. He doesn’t answer immediately, he’s either thinking, ignoring you, or plain not paying attention and you don’t inherently care.

“Yeah,” he finally says. “A couple.” You’re only mildly surprised. You doubt any of them are actually any _good_. He probably wants you to dress in two tones or something.

“i meant sexual ones,” you specify, mainly to tease him. He scoffs a sharp breath out.

“Obviiou2ly,” he snips with that painfully obvious lisp of his. You lower your magazine slightly to stare at the back of his head.

“well?” You really have to hear these. He turns in his chair to look at you. He almost seems thoughtful about it. Almost. You arch a brow at him.

“Comiing iin2iide you.” Oh.

Troll anatomy was something you had to get used to. Sollux’s especially. His double bulges were kind of ridiculous. That wasn’t the problem, however. The problem was that troll bulges were incredibly active things and you know first hand the difficulties of both beginning and ending penetration. Natures solution to this problem is the knot. Sollux has two of them.

You’ve never explicitly told Sollux not to, but with your very human anatomy and his double troll one, nothing really had to be said about how bad of an idea that was. You’d admit, though, you were definitely curious.

“yeah,” you say and it’s like you just learned the code to detach Sollux from his husktop. He stares at you for a moment, his yellow, splintered tongue brushing against his bottom lip.

“What, really?” he asks, but he’s already slowly guiding his chair towards the bed. You drop your magazine carelessly to the floor.

“sure why not? let’s try something new,” you smirk. Sollux climbs onto the end of the bed, the weight dispersing in his direction under his knees. He’s more into this than you thought. You grab the front of his shirt as he climbs over you, his mouth and fangs meeting your gracelessly. You ruffle his hair pointedly. He may be cool, but nowhere near as much as you are.

“Ju2t one,” he murmured against your lips. You bite his bottom lip.

“cool,” you answer in a way you know he finds annoying. You thought that was pretty obvious, anyways. While you can take both his bulges rather easily, you’re pretty sure there’s no way you could handle double that, or more. You’ve seen them inflate, after all, and it does seem to be a lot more than double. Sollux works his way between your thighs, pulling you down on the bed so you won’t hit your head on the board. Since trolls are weird as shit and apparently have never have sex in beds ever, there was a long period in your relationship had on the floor. You’re quite glad that’s over with.

Sollux’s split tongue means you basically lose any fair kiss, and kissing does have winners, but you’re not one to fight fair, either. You grab him about his ass, kneading your fingers in pleasantly and jerking your hips up to grind against his bulges. He doesn’t make a noise, and that’s only because he he’s stifling it, but his tongue retreats just enough for you to run your tongue over his teeth. He chitters. God you love that sound.

He grabs your upper arms suddenly, shoving your arms up and you willingly grasp the headboard while he fumbles with the end of your sweatshirt. Sollux manages to take a hold of both layers and practically rips them off you, throwing them to the side in frustration. He bites your neck and collar roughly, breaking skin with several sharp pin pricks. He gets angry easily, and cools down just as easily, but he never does anything you haven’t approved of. You like being bitten, actually, and you approve with a moan and an arch each time. You can feel his bulges move in his pants, pressed right against your own covered hard on. This is getting him hotter than you thought it would.

“exactly how long have you been considering this? do you just want to stick those monsters in me every time we have sex or is this some newly developed fetish right here?” you tease him, bringing your hands down to tangle between his horns and squeezing. Sollux makes another chattering noise somehow drowned out by his growl. He thrusts his hips against you hard, and you throw your head into the mattress.

Sollux’s fingers start working on your jeans and you already regret wearing skinny anything today. You help him by wiggling your hips until he can peel the much too heavy material off of him. He throws them with just as much distaste. When he returns to kissing you, you quickly take your fingers to his pants, dipping one hand in and immediately you are greeted with two very friendly tentacles.

“i know you were a creep sollux but damn” You grin against his fangs and twirl your fingers around the pair that leave yellow marks against your skin.

“2top talkiing,” he growls back, managing to catch the tip of your tongue between his teeth. You snap back at once, sealing your lips firm. Sollux smirks at you. “Oop2.”

“athhole,” you puff back, yanking his hips closer by the opening of his jeans. You pull his shirt off, as strange as that nipple-less torso is. You gaze over the scars on his chest while he rids himself of his pants. If you weren’t Dave Strider, you’d probably be nervous at this point, watching the two yellow tentacles squirm about very independently. However you are and you’re not. You’re excited.

With Sollux, there’s really no need for manufactured lubrication, though you do distantly wonder if it would be suggested here. You run a hand over his abdomen and palm his bulges until they wrap around your wrist. He shudders appreciatively for your good work and you dip a pair of fingers into his nook.

“2ay anythiing and Ii wiill walk out of thii2 room riight now,” he insists, but you know when he’s bluffing. He’s way more into this than you are.

“no you won’t,” you breath back, twisting your fingers in that clenching nook. “look at all that honey” He hates when you call if that and it’s hilarious every time.

“Ii hate you 2o much,” Sollux growls into your clavicle.

“this isn’t a blackrom, babe”

“2top talkiing,” he instructs again. You only do so, though, so you can hear him chittering as you finger his ambiguous hole. You really need to be touched right now. He doesn’t need to be told this. He returns your favor and wraps his fingers around your stiff cock.

After a few minutes, you stop him. While he’s usually pretty reluctant to pull away, this time Sollux does so without hesitation. His tentacles break away from your wrist, leaving your fingers covered in his natural lubrication. He watches you like the animal he sort of is.

You hoist yourself on your elbow a bit, Sollux kneeled between your knees, and run a slicked finger over your puckered anus. He just watches you steadily as you press your fingers in much slower than actually necessary. You take your sweet time, grinding and stretching yourself under his watchful eye and thoroughly enjoying yourself. Sollux gets impatient with you quickly, grabbing your wrist and puppeteering your movement. You allow it this time, throwing your hips into the motions.

“Dave,” he says, suddenly unsure and nervous of himself. You pretend like you don’t hear him, just moaning louder.

“Dave,” Sollux says again, chittering pitifully.

“oh sollux i’m gonna come,” you moan, just to tease him.

“Dave,” he snaps a little sharper, pulling your wrist back. You look at him mildly, dragging your tongue over your top lip. He glares at you.

“i’m just fucking with you”

“Ii’d rather be fuckiing you,” he answers blandly. You withdraw your fingers, grabbing at his thighs and pulling him flush against you.

“then get on with it,” you scoff. He does so gladly. Sollux’s maneuvers himself slightly so your legs rest on his hips and your knees bend around his waist. Obviously he wants to get in the best position to watch this and man if that isn’t sexy. His bulge runs between your cheeks and over your anus slowly. You shudder smally when the tip teases against your entrance, not quite still enough to fuck you yet.

Sollux makes a mildly frustrated noise, bringing his hips in closer. It takes him a few more tries to actually get one of his wiggling bulges in you. Your breath hitches. It’s always a bit bizarre. In a good way, of course, especially when it twists around and pressing hard against your prostate. You arch your back and Sollux draws his nails over your ribs. It’s in a constant state of movement and like usual, breaks your down in trembles of pleasure pretty much immediately.

There’s really no need for ‘thrusting’ with trolls, but Sollux does it anyways because he knows how you love feeling his skin collide with yours. You grasp handfuls of the sheets, humming thick in your throat with each one. The second one is easier, pressing alongside its brother and stretching you to accommodate it. You twist your waist habitually, not necessarily trying to get away, but driven to the movement in your pleasure. Sollux grabs you about your ribs, pinning you down and kissing you again.

It doesn’t help you sedate you, especially when his bulges twist around each other and jolts you from the inside. It’s like a new experience each time. Sollux bites at the underside of your throat and grinds his hips forward.

“fuck sollux,” you groan into the much too heavy air. “fuck fuck fuck fuck”

“Ii liike you better when you’re two drunk to 2ay anythiing 2tupiid,” Sollux breaths with a teasing smirk.

“that is totally not the word you were looking for but congratulations on it i’ll make you an award asap really this is a great accomplish- uhn!”

“2orry, what wa2 that?” Sollux jerks his hips up, plunging in impossibly deep and you toss your head back.

“one medal for grade a asshole coming right up”

“Ii thiink you need more than a medal for that,” he retorts and you pull your head up to stare him dead in the eye.

“jegus i love you”

“You know Ii can’t keep the biitches off me.”

“shut up and move your weird tentacle thing,” you puff back. He gladly does so. You bring your lip between your teeth, grasping without purchase at your trollfriend’s knees. He runs a finger over where the two of you connect, pressing it between his bulges slowly. You might have gasped a little.

This is all really good, but you can’t reach your orgasm unless he touches you, which is probably why he hasn’t. Admittedly, you just kind of assumed he knew what he was doing. Or rather, you’re just kind of letting him do what he wants. This is a very rare occasion. Usually the two of you are fighting tooth and nail, quite literally. Well, when you’re not stoned.

Sollux knows your body as well as you know his. Slowly, he coaxes one of his bulges out with his fingers and you definitely don’t whimper even a little bit. Nope. It wraps around your hard cock and squeezes. You still don’t entirely know how much control he has of those things. It definitely doesn’t matter right now. His hips press flush against you and his nails, though trimmed down neat for your sake, claw at your hipbone. You want to grab at his horns, but he’s too far away.

He shifts himself and for a moment, there’s an unusual tingling under your skin. His psionic, telekinesis bullshit always leaves you with an ill feeling, but this time you ignore it. You prefer this position better anyways, straddling his hips with your hands on his chest. In general, you prefer being on top, despite managing to be slightly bigger than your trollfriend.

“You’ll be more comfortable liike thii2,” Sollux says. His mood swings are nothing new to you. You take them with the same grain of salt you take everything else. This new position sinks you further on his bulge. Every twitch sends a jolt down your spin and you hunch your shoulders to give yourself a steadier support. This frees up one of your hands to wrap around your combined genitalia. The only thing this really accomplishes is getting your fingers tangled with his bulge.

“Dave,” Sollux chitters his head off. But it works for him and it works for you. He squeezes your knees with his hands. “Ready?”

“yeah,” you assure him eagerly. You’re much too aware this isn’t something you want to change your mind in the middle of, not without probably hurting both of you, and this is his self assurance that he won’t be hurting you. You’re not concerned, for that would be uncool.

Sollux doesn’t take his eyes off you, averting from your face and where the two of you connect and back again. You can’t help but laugh at him a bit, an airy chuckle laced with heat.

“you’re such a perv sol,” you tease.

“2-2hut up,” he huffs back. You only feel the knot when it starts swelling more than you’re used to. That’s certainly something new. It’s more strange than painful. You’re aware of the quiet ‘ohs’ you’re making and have no plans of stopping them. Sollux’s knot is now applying a constant pressure on your prostate and wow if that isn’t nice. It’s not at all what you thought.

Oh god it was still swelling. You hang your head, rolling your hips down. This is both the best and worst thing you could have done. Sollux’s bulge around your cock and the friction on your sweet spot bring you to orgasm violently. You hear him gasp as you shudder through your pleasure. His bulge tightens around you, allowing you to ride orgasm out to the very last of it.

You take it back, that was awesome.

“Are you good?” Sollux asks, though his tone claims he’s not as interested rather required.

“holy shit dude are you not coming yet?” Suddenly this seemed like a less than brilliant idea.

“Y-yeah,” he assures you. You are not reassured.

“how long does this usually take?” Yeah, you kind of realize this probably should have been your first question. He holds your hips.

“Uh-”

“no wait let me guess twenty two minutes” you stare him dead in the face and he doesn’t answer because you’re absolutely right. You’re so going to remember this for later. “i didn’t take trolls for cuddlers”

“We don’t,” Sollux says immediately. “-usually.”

“so you just stare at each other awkwardly for half an hour”

“Yeah.”

“right well i’m going to need you to do some major macking on me ‘cause i’m not about to stare at your mug for twenty two minutes” All teasing aside, Sollux is more than happy to help you with that. You guess you can deal with this. It isn’t until a couple minutes later does a problem arrive because he’s _still climaxing_. Holy shit, the bucket thing is so not a joke.

A lot of it is leaking out, you can feel it between your legs, but it’s putting pressure in places you weren’t aware pressure could be placed and it’s mildly uncomfortable. The base is still rubbing against your prostate and you’re not aroused, but your cock isn’t having any of that. Sollux’s bulge twitches around you, but you’re kind of numb at this point.

“Oh fuck, Dave,” he breathes out under you. You’re whimpering pretty loudly at this point and god is it embarrassing. Sollux takes some of the sting out by kissing your harshly. Fortunately, that’s the worst of it. When you can finally adjust, it’s not even that bad. It’s painfully intimate, though, the kind of intimate that kind of makes you nervous, but no one but you knows that.

He strokes your cock slowly with your hand when he starts to deflate again. You hum appreciatively. There is just yellow genetic fluid everywhere. You’re going to have to flip the fucking mattress. You manage to reach orgasm again and decide you never want to again. Not tonight, at least.

“mmph sollux” You tentatively raise your hips, more than glad to find out he’d deflated enough for you to get off. Sollux’s chitter’s pitifully, but doesn’t complain. Tired and sore, all you can really do is flop beside him. It isn’t until now do you realise how hard you’re breathing.

Sollux looks way too pleased with himself. It was pretty good though, so you can’t complain. You press a pair of fingers to your sore anus calmly, still dribbling out genetic fluid that’s actually kind of nice.

“you know i’m probably pregnant now”

“Niice try. Ii know male human2 can’t get pregnant.”

“not with other humans”

Sollux doesn’t say anything for a hot minute and you manage to hoist your head up in your palm to look down at him.

“just imagine all the little troll daves and human solluxes running around we’re going to be mommies sollux you have to marry me now it’s the only way”

You have paralyzed Sollux. Level complete.

**Author's Note:**

> if something seems wrong use your imagination. as usual, you can find me on tumblr at themadkingsendshismilk. requests welcome.


End file.
